A typical network incorporates a plurality of intermediaries between servers and clients to facilitate communication and to provide a variety of network services. The servers may be application or webservers, providing various types of information and/or services to other servers or clients. However, as the types and amount of information increases exponentially, managing this becomes more complex as well. Databases and database servers are increasingly common and integrated with network systems to store, organize and provide various types of information. In particular, database servers generally operate according to a client-server relationship with another network device. Database servers may communicate using one or more protocols, but commonly using Standard Query Language (SQL).